Number One Fan
by GoldenSpite
Summary: Syndrome invents a new item and decides to test it on Mr. Incredible.


On Nomanisan Island, Mr. Incredible was trapped in his zero point energy holding cell. It was very cold in the cell, and Mirage had left her station a while ago. It was just him in the dark lonely room.

Not only was the cell highly uncomfortable, but he had uncontrollable...urges, since he hadn't seen or heard his wife's voice since he got captured. And the tight spandex suit didn't leave much to the imagination either.

He heard the automatic door open.

It didn't startle him anymore, since he was used to people coming in.

"HELLO Mr. Incredible!" Syndrome greeted in a happy tone. "What do you want from me that you haven't already taken from me?" Mr. Incredible responds. "Nothing, just checking on you." Syndrome says, with a slight tinge of evilness in his voice. He had his hands behind his back.

"What do you have?" Bob says, eyeing him suspiciously.

"What do YOU have?" Syndrome asks in a seductive tone, looking down at Bob's crotch.

Oh god. It was happening again. He looked down, to see his obvious erection stretching the black fabric.

Syndrome pushed a button, lowering the beam, bringing Bob closer to him. "I see why they call you Mr. Incredible.. damn." He said, looking at the large size. He was about to touch it, but then, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT!" Bob yelled, crossing his legs the best he could. Syndrome chuckled, finally revealing what he had behind his back. They looked like two little heart shaped earbuds.

Then he put his hands around Bob's neck, forcing him to stay still. He stuck one of them on his forehead, and put the other one in his ear.

Suddenly, Bob stopped struggling, and his eyes glazed over in pink. His erection grew a bit, throbbing. "F-Fuck...me..." He said. Syndrome grew an evil smile. "It worked." He said, licking his own teeth. "Always wanted to do this..." Syndrome said, rubbing Bob's erection. He moved his spandex to the side, letting the 9 inch circumcised erection come out. Syndrome moaned to himself as he stroked his erection, allowing a bead of precum to form on the tip.

Syndrome bit his lip and licked it, tasting it.

Bob groaned, the devices also functioning as a form of ecstasy, making the sensations more sensitive, adding to the pleasure. "Aw fuck yeah..." Syndrome said, then his rolled his tongue around the tip of his cock, before sliding the rest in his mouth. "Syndrome! Oh yeah!" Bob moaned, thrusting into his mouth. Syndrome went back and forth, moving more spandex to the side, allowing a pair of big hefty balls to come out. They were smooth and hairless.

"You shave?" Syndrome says, taking the cock out of his mouth.

Bob obediently nodded.

Syndrome moved down to his balls, giving them some attention. He sucked on them, taking one into his mouth. Bob moaned in response. He also stroked his cock as he did this.

Then, he went back to his cock, deepthroating it. "S-Syndrome...that feels so good..." Bob said. Syndrome fondled his balls again, rubbing them. He took his cock out of his mouth again. "You gonna cum for me?" Syndrome asked, stroking his cock, which was now lubed up by his spit. "Aw yeah...fuck..." Bob moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure.

He moaned his name one last time as he came all over his hand, making quite a mess. "Damn...you were pent up. I should have kept you up here longer..." Syndrome said, tasting his cum.

He walked over to Mirage's computer, and turned off the zero point energy, causing Bob to fall conviently on all fours. Syndrome walked over to him, showing off his own erection. "Look what you did." He said, pushing his head into it. "Suck it." He said, taking out the 9.5 inch erection.

Bob put it in his mouth, swirling his tongue on the tip. He did this for quite some time, before Syndrome put both of his hands on his head, and thrusted into his mouth, causing him to gag. "Aw yeah...this was such a good idea...having you on my knees sucking my cock...fuck yeah..." Syndrome moaned.

He facefucked him longer before he pulled his cock out of his mouth. "All over your pretty face..." Syndrome said, jerking his cock. "Aw fuck..." he said as he came over his face, with Bob licking as much as he could before swallowing it.

After that, Syndrome pushed him up on his knees and began to take off his suit. He unveiled his large chest, sucking on his nipples as well. Then the fiery redhead walked around him, removing his and Bob's pants. He massaged and groped his butt cheeks, saying "Well, you have an incredible ass..." "Please...fuck me..." Bob said, laying down with his ass in the air. "Gladly..." Syndrome said, using his spit as lube.

He lightly pressed at Bob's entrance, sucking his neck as he did. As he pushed into him, he put his hands on his thick thighs. "Yes! Fuck me! Dominate me!" Bob moaned, looking back at Syndrome. He licked his cheek as he thrusted into him harder.

"Aw fuck yeah...you like that?" Syndrome asked him, reaching around and stroking cock. "Oh yes...I'm gonna cum again!" Bob moaned loudly. He didn't last long under Syndrome's hands. "SYNDROME! AHH!" Bob yelled as he released another torrent of cum. "Good..." Syndrome moaned, thrusting into him harder and faster.

He didn't last long either, cumming after Bob.

"Fuck man...I should have done that 15 years ago..." Syndrome said, jerking the rest of the cum out over his body, with Bob rubbing it all over himself.

Him doing this must have given him another erection, as Syndrome saw his big cock rising again. "Mmm..." Syndrome thought, licking his lips. He took off the rest of his suit, then he got down on his knees and sucked the cum off of his dick, and lubed it up with his spit. He grew an evil smile as he sat down on the hero's dick.

"Syndrome! Ohhh yes!" Bob moaned, grabbing his thighs. He bounced up and down on his dick, his own cock slapped against Bob's chest, splattering the cum on his chest everywhere. They were also sweating, so fluids were flying and the room was filled with moans, groans, and slick noises. "FUCK! Fuck me with that incredible cock of yours! Mmm!" Syndrome moaned. Bob then reached up, and stroked Syndrome's dick.

Bob thrusted up into him, showing a small amount of dominance. Syndrome, in response, grinded from side to side. They both felt their orgasms coming, staring at each other, with lust in their eyes. "FUCK ME! AHHHHH!" Syndrome yelled one final time as he released another blast of cum, with Bob following suit.

Syndrome moved off of his dick, panting and laying on his chest, realizing what they just did together. They stared at each other, before Syndrome moved closer to him, and kissed him. Their tongues met each other, exploring each other's mouths. As they separated, Syndrome got up, and put his suit back on. Mr. Incredible also put his suit back on, but before he could put his underwear back on, Syndrome stopped him.

"Give me those, baby." He said, gently taking them from him.

"Sorry, put I gotta put you back into it." Syndrome said, pointing at the zero point energy cage. Mr. Incredible nodded as he put the containment orbs back on his hands and feet. Then Syndrome reactivated the cell, and it brought him back up. He walked up to him and made out with him one last time. "Bye...I'll see you again soon." Syndrome said, before taking the mind control machines off of him.

As if coming from a daze, he looked around, and noticed the wet spot on his crotch. "W-WHAT DID YOU JUST DO TO ME?" He yelled.

"Oh nothing..." Syndrome said, rubbing Bob's cum in between two fingers. He sucked it off of his fingers as he walked away, giving an evil laugh.

As he left the room, Bob sunk his head down. Whatever he just did with Syndrome, he knows he must have been under his control. But eventually he came to realize it may not have ALL been Syndrome's device...


End file.
